unlocked_secretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney Himura
Courtney Himura (緋村 コートニー, Himura Courtney) is an Angel, the daughter of a royal family and the niece of Kurayami, she doesn't remember much of her past due to an ancient form of memory replacement, bu''t'' slowly begins to remember what happened the years before with the help of Sky Takahashi and her other friends. 'Appearance' Courtney looks like a normal teenage girl, she is able to keep her wings hidden by tucking them tightly against her back. Courtney has long dark brown hair that reaches just above her waist, green eyes, a fringe with bangs longer at the sides, pale skin and dull green eyes with glasses. Courtney is classed as 'Short' by many of her friends. In the summer Courtney is usually seen wearin a summer dress or a shirt with three-quater length jeans, she wears shoes that she classes as 'Ninja shoes' she doesn't particularly enjoy wearing tight fitted clothes as she believes they make her look fat. In the winter Courtney is usually seen wearing skinny legged jeans, ugg boots and either a hoodie or a shirt with a jacket over the top she wears her hair in a low pigtail with a ribbon the same colour as her clothes for winter and for summer she usually wears her hair in two pigtails right at the back of her head. In her transformations Courtney has three different clothing styles for her first transformation (Wakai Tenshi) she is seen wearing a 'Lolita' styled pale pink and white dress (With either puffed sleeves or spaghetti strap sleeves) with white stockings and light pink ballet slippers. Her hair is seen down with two light pink ribbons at the sides, when Courtney is transformed her hair is longer than usual and her glasses dissapear, her wings are also a pale pink but aren't as big as most angels. In her second (Iko de wa, tenshi o joen) transformation Courtney's hair is in two pigtails, she wears a short kimono-styled dress that is pale pink and lilac and lilac ballet slippers; her wings are also light pink and remain the size they were in her first transformation, her hair is longer again. And in her final transformtaion (Sakura Tenshi Henkan) Courtney is seen in a sleeveless, short, kimono styled dress which is a maroon and a pale pink, her hair is tied with a maroon bow near the end and she wears maroon ballet slippers, her wings are still pale pink but they are now the size of a real angels. Later on in her transformations Courtney is seen wearing a choker with a cross dangling from it, for each transformation the choker is lilac and the cross is pale pink. For each of her transformations apart from her final; Courtney is seen with fans (Tenshi no Fan) the same colours as her clothes. In her final transformation Courtney places the ends of her fans together to produce a Sakura Sword. 'Personality' When she was younger Courtney didn't really understand some of the things she said and was always laughing happily and being an average kid - well, as average as an angel could be - As Courtney got older she became shy and wasn't as strong as her friends, she felt like she was dragging everybody down and blamed herself for the deaths of so many 'Loved ones'. As the story progresses Courtney becomes stronger and more confident, she is still kind and she still has her medium temper but begins to be able to control it. Courtney still acts like a 'child' as Borko Motou and Sky Takahashi would state; but also becomes more mature. At one stage when Courtney meets her Uncle Lucifer and he tells her what he did to her real parents she looses her cool and wants to kill him, hitting him with everything she's got, she kicks and punches only to cause herself damage, she begins to bleed and both Borko and Sky jump in front of her to protect her from further damage. 'Relationship's' Borko Motou: 'Borko is like Courtney's big brother, she looks up to him and admires his brilliance when it comes to strategy. Borko and Sky both care about her a lot and are always there to protect her, occasionally Borko will make a dirty joke and no matter how much it disturbs her Courtney knows that he's only doing it because he's a teenage boy and he needs to get rid of the darkness in his soul. Sky Takahashi: Sky and Courtney are very close, at first Courtney only views Sky as an older brother due to the fact he has been with her since she was little because of the so called 'assasination attempt' Sky tried to place on Courtney, as the story progresses Courtney discovers the truth about her past and how Sky had always been her childhood friend, Courtney still doesn't view Sky as a 'boyfriend' she continues to view him as an older brother and gets really annoyed whenether Sky tries to kiss her or do other romantic stuff with her. Courtney views him as a pervert occasionally. As we explore further into the story Courtney becomes more attached to Sky due to a near death situatuion. Courtney begs Sky not to leave her because she believes she will be nothing without him, Sky had placed a hand on her cheek and slowly sat up, gently pulling the back of her head towards his shoulder and hugging her sitting up as she cried. This was where Courtney realised her true feelings towards Sky. Crystal Wakahisa: Crystal is Courtney's best friend, Courtney had met Crystal, Ace and Alec when she was younger. As the stroy continues we see Courtney and Crystal becoming closer which leads to Courtney becoming angry due to Lucifer's attempt murder on Crystal, Courtney looses it and has a go at Lucifer suddenly feeling much more confident then usual, we see Courtney becoming incredibly strong and standing up to protect her friends later on in the story. In general Courtney and Crystal are really close and are willing to protect each other and standing up for eachother. Ace Wakahisa: Ace was the reason Courtney lost all of her memories, he was ordered to do it by Courtney's parent's. Courtney's mother had said. 'If anything happens to my husband and I, I want you to erase my daughters memories as far back as you can, even if that causes her to sleep for a few years, we don't want her to grieve and blame herself for what happened which in fact she will do.' Ace had agreed and when Courtney was little he had erased her memories, Sky watched and struggled against Crystal and Alec's grip screaming and trying to get Ace to stop, when Ace was complete Sky was freed and ran over to Courtney catching her in his arms with tears in his eyes. When Courtney found out the truth she was rather upset with Ace, Crystal and Alec but realised it was an order and they had no other choice and finally accepted what had happened in the past. Alec Minami: Courtney doesn't really speak to Alec but when Crystal went missing Courtney was willing to push her nerves aside and plan with Alec how they would find her, after much struggle Courtney and Alec physically gave up but that didn't stop Courtney from trying to track down Crystal's soul. Alec regularly went to Courtney for any updates on Crystal but when Crystal was found again the two stopped talking, Courtney is still polite and says hi and bye to Alec but that's about as much as they talk. Dilmi Nakano: Courtney and Dilmi are also close friends, Dilmi is another person Courtney classes as her best friend. Courtney admires Dilmi's kindness and wishes to be like her when it comes to that area in socializing. Courtney thinks Dilmi's telepathic abilities are awesome abd thinks it's a really good quality to make people think things they wouldn't usually and put them into an illusion. Courtney and Dilmi also fight well together. 'History ' '''In the year Courtney was born she was given guardians just like every other angel princess in the past. These guardians were responsible for protecting Courtney from any threats, the main threat being her uncle Kurayami who had planned to eliminate any angel of royal blood in order to gain power for himself. Sky Takahashi, Eri and Kuro Tsukino were assigned to Courtney and grew up with her, always looking after her and protecting her. However many problems surfaced due to the roles of the guardians. Finally the day arrived, Kurayami broke into the palace and after the horrid struggle from the Shinigami and the Venustagians they failed to keep Kurayami out of the palace which resulted in the murder of both the kind and queen. Courtney sat on her knees on the ground frozen, her hands covering her mouth as she watched her parents bodies fall lifelessly to the ground, Sky tried to move her so he could save her but failed, after more struggle Sky finally got Courtney onto his back and ran for it, he headed towards the Venustagian's Crystal Wakahisa and Ace Wakahisa. That was when Ace Wakahisa looked into Courtney's eyes and erased her memories after explaining what would happen, Crystal and Alec stood at the side watching sadly and holding Sky back from doing anything, when the memory replacement was complete they released Sky and he ran towards Courtney, catching her in his arms. Crystal, Alec and Ace took Sky who was carrying Courtney on his back, to a safe home where Courtney slept for most of her years until she was fourteen, when she was fourteen she woke up thinking she had lived all of the memories and she was just waking up to another day. Sky tries to put on a brave face when deep down he's in pain. The day Courtney woke up was the day they went to Akiyama boarding school, a few days later they went to Kagome High for the gifted along with: Crystal Wakahisa (whom Courtney doesn't remember), Ace Wakahisa (whom Courtney also doesn't remember), Borko Motou, Dilmi Nakano and Ace Minami. At first Courtney doesn't remember much of her past, she doesn't even remember the beautiful town she used to live in but slowly her memory returns. Courtney starts to remember but also begins to see things that aren't there, a ritual is taken place where Sky's responsibility of protecting Courtney when her memory returns comes into place, at first Courtney is scared but she trusts Sky because he had always been there for her. When the ritual is complete Courtney goes into a coma again, Sky becomes afraid and realises that Courtney is at risk and can more than likely be put into the coma for years, although Sky is surprised when Courtney wakes up in a matter of weeks and he is also happy as well but Courtney begins to fear Lucifer more than she had previously. 'Plot' Courtney starts at Akiyama High where she meets Crystal Wakahisa, Borko Motou, Dilmi Nakano, Ace Wakahisa and Iris Fujioka, Courtney takes up the job of a waitress at the school but isn't there for very long, soon the group is visited by Mr Minami who knows about their secrets. The group is taken to Kagome High of the Gifted where they are placed in houses best to their abilities. Courtney is placed in the house of the mouse where she is cruelly treated by the students due to how 'weak' she is. Courtney choses to ignore the students even though she's really upset. Courtney is then visited by her 'childhodd friend' Eri, Courtney doesn't suspect him at all and feels safe because Sky doesn't 'suspect' him either After gaining Courtney's trust Eri manages to take control over her soul and For a while Courtney is on Eri's side, after Sky, Borko and Crystal save Courtney from the darkness her memory is erased and they think it's best that way so Courtney goes back to not suspecting Eri at all, but after eaves dropping on a conversation between Eri and Sky she suddenly realises Sky was only acting like he didn't suspect Eri due to the fact that is he told Courtney Eri would kill her and Sky knew he wouldn't be able to overthrow Eri. As we explore further into the manga script Courtney still remains weaker than her friends but eventually realises that giving up won't help anybody she somehow finds a sudden determination to fight and become as good as her friends. There are many tasks, tests and missions assigned to Courtney and her large friendship group and many dangers come into view, Courtney wants to be able to helpd her friends just like they've helped her but gets badly injured in the process and goes into a coma, whilst in the coma Courtney remembers everything of h er past and she firther explores into the stuff she already knows but shortly after her awakening Courtney starts to have stronger senses and begins to suspect the high school. But Courtney finally blows it off and gets on with her life, but then people from the houses start attacking her friends, she discovers they're leaving her until last because of how much weaker she is and how much more easier she would be to kill. After much struggle and the ended war between the group and the school Courtney and her friends escape from the school and plot their own journey along with Master Goju, Alec and Sienna the teens pack supplies and attempt to find a place of their own where they will be safely protected. The group come across an abandoned Mansion on their journey which they have discovered, after asking many villagers if 'Haunted' the group venture towards the mansion and soon make their own home in the abandoned mansion. 'Equipment & Abilities' - Tenshi no Fan (Fan's of the Angel - use the element of wind weapon.) - Sakura Sword (Fan's close then the ends placed together to form a katana type sword weapon.) - Spiritual Healing (Causes her to be able to heal with her own spirit abilitie.) - Able to place her own soul in the bodies of other people, but can't stay there for long due to her weakness. (Abilitie.) - Sakura scepter. (weapon that turns into a whip.) - Sakura Spirit Searcher (An ability that causes her to be able to sense where people are abilitie.) - Sakura Whip (A whip that causes her to reach certain things, also a great tool in fighting weapon.) - Tatsumaki no kaze (Tornado Wind abilitie.) - Kyojin fan (Giant Fan weapon.) - Sugata o kesu (Disappear, makes giant fan disappear abilitie.) - Spirit Control (Able to use own spirit to help inner body issues) 'Quotes' -'' 'I remember now, I remember how my real mother had a scar running down her left eye, I remember how I still thought she was beautiful even though she had the scar.' - to Sky. ''- 'No, Sky tried to kill me one day but he couldn't because he fell in love with me.' - to Sky'' ''- 'Yeah, I may be weak, I may be pretty useless but that doesn't mean I can't try!' - to Mr Minami.'' ''- 'I don't want people to protect me, I wanna be the one who protects them.' - to Sky and self.'' ''- "It's all my fault, these happened to all of the people I loved because I was weak and couldn't help them!' - to Sky.'' ''- 'I'm not a little kid anymore.' to Borko.'' ''- 'I'm not on your side anymore Sky, so stop having your obsessive crush on me and grow up, I'm with Eri now.' to Sky with friends watching.'' ''- 'SKY! SKY STOP! please..... please don't leave me alone, what I said wasn't me I was under the control of Eri, why did you forget about me when I needed you most?' to Sky.'' ''- 'My friends have always been there for me, but all I've done is let them down.' to self.'' ''- 'Yeah, I may have not been able to protect my parents when you killed them. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT WILLING TO PROTECT SKY FROM YOU NOW LET HIM GO BEFORE I WIPE THAT EVIL SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!' to Lucifer.'' ''- 'I won't let you hurt my friends, I'm not the same as before, I've become stronger and I plan on actually helping people so don't you dare go telling me how useless I am, just because I'm not as strong as you are doesn't mean I'm going to lose!' to Eri.'' ''- 'NO JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY'RE NOT A PART OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME SO DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!' to Eri with tears in her eyes.'' ''- 'She's my best friend! What? do you think I'm gonna run away like I did when I was a little kid!? Well guess what, you're wrong and I'm going to protect Crystal with or without the help of my friends!' - to Lucifer when Crystal is unconcious.'' ''- 'Borko, I'm not gonna be able to help you if you don't let me in, you're my friend, I won't ever leave my friends behind to die, not ever.' '' ''- 'I loved my parents more than anything, they meant everything to me, I remember how scared I was when I saw their bodies fall to the ground, I was frozen in my place, and the worst thing was that I knew I was unable to do anything, I loved them and they died because my Uncle was set on destroying me, but instead of my own death, my parents were the ones who died, I was hopeless and weak.... I don't ever wanna feel that way again, so that's why I wanna become the best I can possibly be and defeat Lucifer.' to frienship group with tears escaping her eyes.'' ''- 'Goju sensei, please don't waste your time on me, I'm never going to be as strong as my friends.' to Master Goju during training.'' ''- 'It feels like I've been locked out of my own body, with no way to return, the memories are just a blur and I can't get my head around them.... I'm so.... Confused.' to Sky and Borko.'' ''- 'No Sky, please, don't leave me now, don't leave me when I've only just discovered the truth about our past, I know I've been stubborn and a huge burden to you but please don't leave me all alone, please don't die Sky.... I-I love you and I don't ever wanna lose you, you mean everything to me you're all I have left! Please don't die!' to Sky when he is about to die due to Eri's attack.'' ''- 'Dilmi, I know for a fact that you are heaps better in your ability than I am in mine.' to Dilmi.'' ''- 'Have you ever loved somebody so much that you're willing to die just to make sure their exsistance remains?' to Crystal.'' ''- 'Sky, don't you feel forced? I mean it wasn't your choice to feel this way about me.' to Sky.'' ''- 'Daddy, you're the bestest.' to Sora. '' ''- 'If we try hard enough we can win, we don't need to give into the darkness and together we can make sure each of us is safe.' to whole group.'' ''- 'I once gave into the darkness and that's how I know you can escape it Eri, just take my hand and you can escape Lucifer.' to Eri.'' ''- 'I once gave up all of the time, but now I promise I won't give up ever again, I have people who mean a lot to me and I don't wanna let them down.' to Eri.''